Have You Ever Loved Somebody
by Isiah02
Summary: I know I did a Rolanda fanfic,but I decided to give it another shot. Miranda loves her husband in a new kind of way. Rated M for a lemon and some other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome to our new lemon fanfic. Now I decided to try another lemon fanfic since I had like no reviews on my Oona and Cora lemon. It's another Rolanda lemon just to let you know.**

**Tom: But Isiah. You already did a Roland/Miranda lemon.**

**Isiah: It won't hurt to do another one. Besides,I like the couple.**

**Tom: Yeah,right.**

**Isiah: Anyway,we're still working on it at the moment,but we'll try to have it up tomorrow.**

**Tom: Until then,please tell us in your review your thoughts of this lemon. We honestly want to know. Review nicely. No flames. Hollar at your boys. YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: Hello.**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Have You Ever Loved Somebody. Now before we get started,I wanna say that Iater in the story,we'll be involving a song in it. We'll tell you more later in the story.**

**Tom: Yep. And also to our good friend MissBloodRaven who in A Held Back Desire said we should do a third person P.O.V. We decided to be fancy since that was our first lemon. But we'll keep your advise in mind though. Thanks a lot.**

**Isiah: 's begin.**

* * *

Roland's P.O.V

I was walking around the castle just taking a relaxing day. Someway or somehow I got a day off,I really don't know. I mean most of the time I can never get a day off. But this time I did. I decided to stop thinking about it and continue on with my walk.

As I was walking,I could see Miranda sun bathing in the backyard. I stopped to see her for a quick moment. She looked so beautiful in her bikini. I decided to get a closer look. I walked right towards her. I heard music coming from the little radio she had on the table. I decided to be playful with Miranda and turned it off. She then took off her glasses to see what hapened to her radio. She noticed then I turned off her radio.

"Rolie," Miranda said letting out a smile and a quick chuckle.

"Hey," I said back sitting next to my lovely wife." I couldn't help but notice you relaxing here."

"Yeah. I decided since you had a day off,I should have one too," Miranda said placing her hand on mine. I smiled at what she did. I took a stare at her stomach for a quick moment. Now there's something you don't see every day,I thought to myself. See had a few abs on her stomach. I never thought about anything like that.

"Wow," I managed to say." I never knew you had abs,Miranda."

"I guss you didn't know I work out a little bit," she said back to me.

"Do they work," I asked her.

**Tom: YOU CAN'T ASK A GIRL THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**Isiah: *Slaps Tom* I'm sorry,guys. I'm even annoyed.**

"Do they work," Miranda said chuckling a little." Want to arm wrestle?"

"Sure," I said smiling still. She sat up and placed her elbow on the table. I did the same taking her hand." Ready? Set. Go."

She beat me within 3 seconds.

"Whoa," I said shocked. Miranda smiled at me once again." They do work."

"Told you," she said lying back down. Our hands were still together. But was soon seperated when I places my hands down her arms slowly until I reached her chest. Going down her breasts and finally to her stomach. I started to trace it a little,before Miranda stopped me.

"Everything okay," I asked her.

"Yeah," she said back to me." I just feel exposed out here."

"Oh," I responded as I took my hand from her slender body." How about we continue tonight?"

"I would love that," Miranda said smiling again. I placed my hand on her cheek and began kissing her. She kissed me right back. She wrapped her hands around my neck and held me close.

After a few minutes,we broke the kiss and I got up." See you tonight," Miranda said seducively.

"Until then,my love," I said as seducive as she did. I then continued my walk.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: I'm gonna go ahead and assume that that was the longest chapter I've ever did.** **Anyway,before we go,I just wanna say a song or two will be in this. And I'm thinking about bringing back Cora in the Sofia and her Proxies stories. If I do,it'll be posted either while I'm doing this story,or after. Tom,anything you wanna say?**

**Tom: No,not really. Guys,please tells us your thoughts of this story so far. No flames. Like Isiah said,Cora might return. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Have You Ever Loved Somebody. Again we're posting two chapters in one day like bosses.(lol)**

**Tom: Yeah. What up with that?**

**Isiah: Maybe we're just doing it just to save ourselves some time. I don't freaking know. But that's besides the point. If your just dying to see more of this story,you are so in luck. Hope you guys are having a great weekend. I know I am.**

**Tom: Me too. We watched that new Sofia episode When You Wish Apon A Well. Best episode so far.**

**Isiah: Right. Can't wait for the next one. Which comes out July 25. Just to let you guys know.**

**Tom: And how do we know that,you ask? We look up Sofia the First characters and episodes on Disney wiki every now and then.**

**Isiah: Yeah. And we love to sit here and tell you more but we got a lemon to continue. **

**Tom: Enjoy it,guys!**

* * *

Roland's P.O.V

I'm in the room I sleep in with my wife putting an end to my day off. I was trying to figure out what to do next. I spent time with my wife,the kids,even Cedric for some reason. I just didn't know what else there was to do. Even at night. I laid down on the bed ready to go to sleep.

But I was seducively interupted when my wife,Miranda,entered the room and looked at me seducively. Then something came to me. I remembered to spend the night with Miranda. The little bit of fun I had with her earlier today. I couldn't wait to see what she had planned for tonight.

She took the remote for the radio and turned it on.

**Song: Have You Ever Loved Somebody-Freddie Jackson**

**Isiah: Told y'all we had a song for this. If you guys can get this song,feel free to get it. If you can't feel free to find your own romantic music.**

**Tom: Yep. It's gonna go throughout the rest of the story,so if it goes out,replay it.**

After the song began playing,Miranda walked sexually towards me and gently pushed me back on the bed. She took a hold of my hand and began kissing me. I kissed her right back. She kissed my neck a few times then went back to my lips.

After a few minutes of kissing,Miranda broke the kiss to take off my shirt. But I stopped her." Wait a second," I said to her." Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

"I'm sure,Rolie," Miranda said placing her hand on my face." Why? Don't you like what's going on?"

"It's not that. I love what you're doing," I said to her sweetly." It's that...I don't want to see you hurt."

"I won't be hurt," Miranda said." I'm a strong queen who can do this with her husband without getting hurt."

"You sure," I asked her. She nodded to me.

And with that,she continued to take off my shirt. When she took it off,she noticed I had abs. There were better than hers. But how could that be? She freaking beat me in arm wrestling within 3 seconds. I guss mysteries are better left unsolved.

Miranda's P.O.V

Now how is that possible,I thought to myself. His abs are better than mine. I went to his chest and gave it a few kisses. Roland moaned in pleasure.

"That feels so good," Roland moaned to me. I chuckled a little at his response. We went back to kissing afterwards. He leaned up a little. I then realised he was reaching for the back of my dress. His hand was at my back. I quickly stopped him.

"Wanna know a secret," I asked him.

"Yes,please," he said back excited.

I leaned to his ear." My dress was open when I put it on today.," I whispered.

I then turned around to show it to him. He couldn't believe it. How did she freaking hide it? I felt his hand on my back.

He started to chuckle a little and decided to be jokeful." Who left the door open," he said. I laughed out loud at his joke. He took the sides of my dress and pulled it down my body. I also realised my tan was still noticeable from earlier today. Roland threw my dress to the side and went down to my shoes. He took them off. He laid me down afterwards with him on top of me.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Isiah: WHOOOOO! That was a lot of writing. We're gonna keep it here for now. Like I said in the last chapter,I might do a story when Cora comes back. But it won't be until soon. Possibly when I get this story done.**

**Tom: Until then,readers,please review nicely. No flames. More stories and chapters on the way. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! *yawns* YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up?**

**Isiah: And welcome back to Have You Ever Loved Somebody. I hope you guys are ready for this because my boy Tom and I are ready to continue this Rolanda lemon.**

**Tom: Yep. It's kicking off great!**

**Isiah: Alright. By the way,the song is in the last chapter. If y'all wanna play another romantic song,feel free to. But we recommend the song in the last chapter,because it matches the story title and goes really well.**

**Tom: Alright. Enough talk,let's walk.**

* * *

Roland's P.O.V

My hand was placed on Miranda's as I continued kissing her. She placed her other hand on my cheek. The kiss lasted a good five minutes before we broke it just to catch our breaths. I stared at her beautiful well tanned body for a while until she noticed me staring.

"Can't resist what you see,can you,"she chuckled.

"Hell no," I said to her." In fact,I'm gonna have a hell of a hard time keeping my hands off you." I then leaned to her neck and collar bone and started sucking on them. She moaned in pleasure and placed her hand to the back of my head so I wouldn't stop.

I then started to nibble a little in her neck. Miranda let out a gasp in pleasure. She even began moaning and adding a few whimpers to it. When she felt my tounge on her slender neck,she let out a few loud moans.

Miranda's P.O.V

When Roland was done pleasuring my neck and collar bone,we went back to kissing. This time with some fierce in it. While we were at it,we switched places so that I was on top and he was on the bottom. We broke the kiss right afterward.

"Wow," Roland managed to say." You really do want this."

"I told you," I giggled to him as I was tracing his chest. While I was at it,the music soon faded away." Hmm," I said." That's wierd. The music faded away. I can fix that." I then reached over Roland's head to grab the remote,but was soon caught in another pleasuring act. My stomach was over Roland's face. I watched him as he placed his hand all over my stomach. I responded with a few moans. Next thing I knew,he placed his hands on my sides and began giving kisses all over my stomach. My moans grew a little more. Then he started to lick my naval slowly and going faster by the minute. Then I let out a quiet scream in pleasure.

After he was done playing with my stomach,I took the remote and played another song. I threw the remote to the side and began staring into his eyes.

**Song: Summer Madness-Kool and the Gang**

"Enjoyed the little mini present I gave you," Roland asked me.

I laughed a little at his question." The real question is," I started before I planted a kiss on his neck." Will you enjoy the present I'm gonna give you?" I then reached the back of my pink bra and tried to undo it. Roland leaned up and helped me take off my strap on bra. He even threw them to the side for me.

"You're so helpful,Rolie," I said sweetly to Roland.

"I always am," Roland said placing his hands on my sholders trying to go down to my breasts. I stopped him when he reached the top of my chest. Roland groaned playfully.

"Nice try,Rolie,but it's not coming that easly," I said as I laid him back down." Not without my help that is." I then placed my breasts against Roland's face. He must've liked what I did because he just laid there speechless. I laughed a little at his reaction.

"Enjoying this,are we," I said seducively. I only saw Roland try to squeeze my breasts between his face." I'll take that as a yes." He then took his face from my breasts.

"No,my love," Roland said." How about hell yes."

"I can live with that," I said as I squashed my breasts against his face once again." Besides,we're just getting to the best part." I then took the back of his head and put his face closer to my breasts,giving Roland a closer look at them. He then wrapped his arms around my lower back.

After a few good long minutes of Roland sight-seeing my breasts up close,I removed his head from my breasts,and allowed him to suck on them. He went to my right breast first. I felt his tounge surround my nipple. I moaned in absolute pleasure." Oh God,Rolie,don't even think about stopping," I moaned to Roland.

Roland's P.O.V

My God,her breasts are the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life,I thought to myself as I went to Miranda's left breast and started sucking on it. Her moans were a little louder than they were when I was at her right breast. While I was at that,Miranda gave my ear a few good kisses and some nibbles. She allowed me to place my head in between her breasts again. This timw,instead of just lying there,I dragged my tounge accross her breasts. I even gave her nipples a few more pleasurable sucks and nibbles before she found her way down to my lips. We began kissing again.

To be conrinued...

* * *

**Isiah: I just have to say one thing. Idk about you guys,but that was some hot lemony stuff right there!**

**Tom: Yes it was. This may also be the longest chapter we did so far.**

**Isiah: Maybe.**

**Tom: Man am I tired. Guys,please tell us your thoughts of the story so far. Review nicely. No flames. Next chapter coming out either tomorrow or the day after. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Isiah,we should do this in our next- YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

**Tom: What up,everyone?**

**Isiah:And welcome back to Have You Ever Loved Somebody. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. But it'll all be worth it once you read this chapter.**

**Tom: Hope everyone's having a good day so far,becamuse tomorrow's gonna be great! Not only will be Friday,but the new episode of Sofia the First will be on. Sofia the Second.**

**Isiah: Yep. Hope you guys enjoy it. Now on with the lemon.**

* * *

Roland's P.O.V

While we continued our kissing,Miranda's hands found their way down to my pants and pulled them down. Then she took off my boxers. When those were off,she took a moment to trace my chest. She had a look on her face that said," Wow. I'm accually with you." Me on the other hand took a long look at my beautiful wife's body. Her hair,her face,her beautiful breasts,her few abs she had on her stomach. I placed my hand on her shoulder going down to her breasts. She slowly took my hand and set it to the side and got up and took off her panties. Now we were both naked from the chest down.

We took a moment and stared at each others' eyes. Miranda let out a quick chuckle before putting herself in the 69 position making her vagina able to lick. I began eating her out while she started stroking my 8 inch penis. She let out loud and pleasurable moans. To increase futher pleasuring for me,she rubbed her breasts against my penis making it longer by an inch. After a few minutes,Miranda came inside my mouth while I came all over her face.

Miranda faced me again and began another kissing sesion. After a few minutes,we looked at each other for a while.

"What's with you and staring at my body," my beautiful wife chuckled.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful," I smiled. I then switched places with her so that I was on top and she was on the bottom. I then started to suck on her neck and collar bone like I did last time. But this time it was more pleasurable. Miranda just let out moans in pleasure. I then kissed my way down her body real slow like. Her moans soon turned into sighs and gasps. After that,I went up to her ear.

"Hey. You know I love you,right," I whispered in her ear.

Sh smiled and nodded.

Miranda's P.O.V

I felt his hand go down my breasts and rolling them for a little while. Roland then went down to my vagina and started rubbing it.

"Oh my God,that feels too fucking good," I said in a seducive tone.

"Oh,does it," he asked me as he went down to my breasts and started sucking on my right one. His free hand was rolling my other breast. I was just lying there letting my husband do as he pleases with me. It accually felt really good. I soon felt his finger inside my vagina. Thrusting inside me going faster by the second. I let out more sighs and gasps and they were a little louder than they were last time.

To be continued...

* * *

**Isiah: Once again. I don't know about y'all homies,but that was some hot lemony stuff right there. More will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Tom: Heck yeah! Pkease review nicely and no flames. Again,sorry for keeping y'all waiting. We'll try to update more often. Also,the Oona and Cora fanfic will be continued soon also. And also,we're working on a Mermaids and Crazy Royals Play Sofia: The Arrival. If you guys read Sofia: The Arrival,you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyway,see y'all later. Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's good,everyone?. **

**Isiah: And it's also hot where I'm at. But anyway,welcome back to Have You Ever Loved Somebody. You guys we're going crazy asking when am I gonna continue this story. Some of you destoried some of my review sections saying,"Isiah. You need to continue this stuff before I unfavor you."**

**Tom: You guys didn't actually say that. That was like the rage we felt from not continuing this. But anyway,we're back from a long break from this. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Isiah: I hope so too,let's do it.**

* * *

Miranda's P.O.V

After a few moments of my pleasurable moans from Roland sucking on my breast and fingering my vagina,he kissed his way down my body until he reached my vagina and began to eat me out. Making my pleasuring moans grow louder.

"Oh,God,Rolie," I screamed at the top of my lungs." I fucking love that tongue!"

He went a few minutes eating me out until came inside his mouth. Making us tired from the pleasure we gave each other. We decided to rest for a while. Roland lied on top of me enjoying every second he spend with me. And I loved it right back.

Roland's P.O.V

If this is a dream,I'll be sure pissed if I wake up from it,I thought to myself as I laid on top of my wife. Part of my body wanted me to stop the pleasure because it was extausted. But I'll be damned if I let that part of me take over becuase another part wanted me to finish it all. Take my wife and show her how much you care for her. Show her that you'll do anything for her. Fight for her. Fight with her. Hell,I'll even die for her. I just wanted to show her how much I loved her.

A few moments after we caught our breaths,we began kissing again. Our tounges for the millionth time exploring ojr mouths. Miranda broke the kiss a few minutes afterward so she can switch places so that she was on top and I was on the bottom.

"Rolie," Miranda said softy.

"Yes,my love," I responded back to her.

She leaned to my ear and whispered something." Make me yours forever. Prove to me that I am the girl you want. Make love to me."

"I'd do anything for you,Miranda,my love," I whispered back in her ear just as soft as she did.

Miranda's P.O.V

I gave my husband one last kiss before letting his penis into my vagina. Lowering in on it. It started to hurt a little bit.

"OW," I yelled as I felt more pain come inside me. Roland knew what I was trying to do,so he placed his hands on my lower back." Don't worry," he whispered in my ear again." The pain will soon fade away. Trust me." I decided to believe him. Besides,if I couldn't trust him,who else could I trust to take me.

We tried to make love to each other a second time,but this time made me think that Roland was right. The pain soon faded away. I didn't want him to be alone in the dust,so I buried his face into my breasts and letting him do as he pleases with them.

"Rolie,I love this huge cock of yours," I yelled as I continued to be pleasured by my husband.

"You may love my cock," he said." But I love these breasts. They're so fucking beautiful!" I felt my breast going inside his mouth again. I could feel his teeth biting my nipple. I once again screamed in pleasure.

Roland's P.O.V

I was getting close to my climax. And by the look on my beautiful wife's face,I could tell she was too." Miranda,I'm gonna cum," I said.

"Cum inside me,baby," Miranda yelled again." Cum the fuck inside me!" A few moments after,we screamed and I came inside my wife. Sharing a good minute rest while we also shared a good stare at each other.

"Rolie," Miranda said breathlessly." This was the best. Moment. Of my life. I don't think I ever had a special moment like this."

"I don't think I have either," I said also breathless." I promise I won't leave you alone."

"Why do you say that,my love," Miranda asked curiously.

"Because I love you too damn much," I responded back to her. She looks at me with tears of joy and shares a few more good kisses with me before going to sleep." Rolie," I heard my wife say." I love you as much as you love me. I now know what it is to love somebody." She then drifted off to sleep. Thanks to her husband,she now knows when She Ever Loved Somebody.

Have You Ever Loves Somebody

The end

* * *

**Isiah: Whoo! Nothing like a good ass finish with a lemon to make a guy sweat a little bit. Eh,Tom?**

**Tom: Yep. I think I might need a cold shower after all that. Guys,we hope you've enjoyed one of our best lemons from what I think is one of the best couples on Sofia the First. Review nicely. No flames. And also,if you haven't read our other stories,you're missing out on those. And also we might make a secret ending on Sofia: The Arrival. Because it was so popular in my book. If I post that,read it. It'll be real cool. And review nicely. Don't forget about Intruder Alert. Hollar at you boys! YEAH!**

**Isiah: Until the next story! PEACE!**


End file.
